Lollipop
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Jasper is trying to study, but like every day for a while now, he keeps getting distracted by Maggie and her candy. Jasper/Maggie, Rated M for lime-ish behavior, Jasper's POV.


A/N: This is Lollipop, a Jasper/Maggie romance/humor fic. Rated M for lime-ish behavior, so read at own risk. Jasper's POV. Jasper is trying to study, but like every day for a while now, he gets distracted by Maggie's candy treat. R&R please.

* * *

><p>I sat at my table in the library, brown hair falling into my eyes as I tried to focus on the textbook before me. But I kept getting distracted by Maggie, sitting across from me.<p>

Maggie lounged in her chair, licking on a lollipop. She'd gotten it a few days ago and had slowly worn the large round circle of candy into a tall oval. And now, she was trying to finish it. Licking and sucking at the multicolored candy, completely unaware of the affect she was having on me.

It was, literally, days of torture watching her work on the lollipop. My imagination and hormones had taken the image of Maggie's tongue dancing across candy to…less appropriate thoughts…

No matter how hard I tried it was impossible to concentrate on anything else but her when was…licking. Biting my lip I looked back at my book, having completely forgotten what subject I was suppose to be studying.

"You're taking forever Jasper," Maggie sighed in frustration, "We're meant to be meeting your dad and Henry in the front of the school soon."

"Deal with it," I got out without too much strain in my voice, "We don't all have photographic memory like you. Some of us have to actually study." My eyes met hers in a stubborn staring contest, one we had each time she watched me study. But this time I couldn't hold it, my eyes wandered to the way her mouth was moving around the candy. The way one of the middle buttons of her old sweater strained each time her chest rose to take a breath. I licked my lips, trying to ignore the blood rushing downwards, away from my brain.

I needed to focus; I shook my head and looked back down at the book. Ignoring the hardening erection in my jeans. Sometimes…being a guy was very annoying…

"Jasper," Maggie groaned, getting up to walking around the table. She leaned against my chair, over my shoulder, "You've been on the same page for over half an hour. Give up, and let's go already."

I gulped, trying to shield the breathlessness in my voice, "No, I haven't. You just weren't paying attention." I had to act natural, keep up with our normal banter.

Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting on the table next to my book. She took the top half of the lollipop into her mouth to suck and a quiet groan escaped my throat as I watched her intently. Her eyes met mine and something clicked in her chocolate ones. I looked away, back down at my book, trying to make sense of the same paragraph I was distracted from before. I could feel her gaze on me as she leaned back on her elbows, and the heat I was feeling before felt like nothing in comparison to the inferno that was making its way through my body.

I barely noticed when Maggie grabbed my textbook, closed it, and shoved it across the table to fall into her chair. My eyes were trained on her ministrations on the diminishing candy. And Maggie knew it now. She was watching the way my Adam's apple bobbed, the way my hands clasped and unclasped the armrests of my chair, and she watched the way my eyes swept over her lustfully.

You'd think, and so would I, that Maggie would be upset or angry, but she seemed intrigued. Curious even, as she took in the effect she had on me. Even as she set the empty stick from the lollipop next to her I was mesmerized. Her body was lank, toned from her precise regiment of exercise (the one I'd helped her develop), and my every thought was how it would feel to have that body against mine. Her mouth on my…

"Jasper," Maggie's soft voice cut through my thoughts, and once more I tried to focus, this time on Maggie's words. I stared into her eyes, my own flicking back to her lips every once and a while as I waited for her to speak. "Can I…try something?" Maggie asked tentatively, eyeing me up innocently, a blush creeping on her face. I tried to say yes, but my mouth was failing me, so I merely nodded.

She sat up and moved closer to me. She bit her lip and her cheeks went crimson as she moved between me and the table.

"Don't read too much into this, ok?" Maggie said, not able to meet my gaze.

"Got it," my voice was husky, and at my words Maggie looked at me once more. In a swift movement her hands moved to the button of my jeans and her knees fell to ground in front of my chair. I groaned as Maggie's delicate hands stroked across my throbbing cock. I don't think I'd ever been this hard before as she drew me out of the jeans. "Maggie," I groaned as her mouth surrounded the tip. My hands clasped the armrests, my fingers digging into the wood as I tried not to make too much noise. My dad's office was only a little down the hall, and the way her tongue twirled around my cock would hardly be classified as proper school behavior.

The fact that stickler-for-the-rules Maggie was giving me a blowjob in the middle of the library proved only to excite me further. I let out a slight moan as one of her hands wrapped around my shaft as her mouth focused on the head. I could feel her other hand tracing her fingers across my stomach inside my shirt.

"M-Maggie," I stuttered out, looking down at her as I tried to talk. Then I let me head fall back, completely forgetting what I was going to say. I was seeing stars as I finally focused purely on one thing, the way Maggie's mouth moved around my cock. Not reading something into this was going to be _really_ hard… I could feel how close I was to the climax when Maggie suddenly stopped. I whimpered slightly, the throbbing was incredibly painful without her ministrations.

"Shh," she whispered calmly as she climbed into my lap, "I'm not done yet." I looked into Maggie's chocolate brown eyes, seeing something entirely new in them: lust. I claimed her lips with mine possessively, wanting her mouth on me somehow. My tongue pushed its way into her mouth, causing a delighted moan from Maggie. My hands left the armrest in favor of her hair and waist. I grasped some of her long locks to hold her still as I moved down to her neck.

She tasted like honey and salt. I ran my tongue over a sensitive spot on her neck after I sucked and bit at it playfully. Maggie was holding onto my shoulders, emitting the most _amazing _sounds as I moved down to her collarbone. Grinning at her I stopped breathlessly, "So what else do you have planned?" Maggie let out a small chuckle, with only a tad bit of frustration evident in it.

Maggie kissed me again, her tongue dancing with mine as her hands grasped my face. She drew a way, hands and all, but kept her eyes trained on mine as she began unbuttoning the sweater she wore. "You'll see," she teased me, watching my captivated gaze as each button came open ever so slowly.

"When the hell did you become a tease," I said hoarsely, noticing how much skin was revealed with each button released and that not a scratch of fabric lay beneath the knit sweater. The last button popped open and then she moved to her jeans.

"Around the same time I bought a lollipop," Maggie whispered in my ear seductively, her mouth nipping my ear.

"Finally!" Henry yelled as Maggie and I made our way down the front steps of the school to my dad's waiting car. He and Henry were already there. Obviously, they'd been there a while if Henry was actually getting impatient, "What took you guys?"

"Studying, Henry, you should try it," I rolled my eyes dramatically as I walked around to passengers' side. Winking at Maggie behind Henry's back as I got in the front seat. My dad was already in the driver's seat, reading some file or whatever while he waited for us. Henry, grumbling, and Maggie, blushing, got into the back seat as my dad put the file down and started the car.

Henry turned to Maggie in concern and suddenly questioned, "Why are you red, Maggie? Are you getting sick?"

* * *

><p>Review? Constructive criticism is always welcome?<p> 


End file.
